


You'll never be alone

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era il terzo giorno.Il terzo giorno in cui Kame si risvegliava di fianco a Yuta con la sensazione che l’altro non avesse dormito affatto.Ci aveva provato, Kazuya. Aveva provato a farlo parlare, poi aveva scelto la strada del silenzio.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	You'll never be alone

**_ ~You’ll never be alone ~ _ **

Era il terzo giorno.

Il terzo giorno in cui Kame si risvegliava di fianco a Yuta con la sensazione che l’altro non avesse dormito affatto.

Ci aveva provato, Kazuya. Aveva provato a farlo parlare, poi aveva scelto la strada del silenzio.

Aveva provato a stargli accanto e a fargli capire che lui c’era e che ci sarebbe stato per sempre, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

Non aveva funzionato, niente di tutto questo.

Ancora Tamamori taceva, ancora si aggirava per casa con aria funerea e delle occhiaie profonde.

Kame pensava di aver esaurito le proprie risorse.

Quando, tre giorni prima, era tornato a casa e l’aveva trovato rannicchiato in un angolo del bagno con il volto ricoperto di sangue, ricordava di essere stato vicino all’avere un infarto.

Aveva impiegato delle ore per farsi dire cos’era successo, ed altrettanto per convincerlo ad andare in ospedale.

Nella seconda, aveva fallito miseramente.

Gli aveva detto qualcosa in merito a degli uomini. Gli aveva detto che non li aveva riconosciuti. E gli aveva detto che l’avevano trascinato in un vicolo, poco distante da casa.

Questo era stato quando Kame era riuscito a strappargli, ma non c’era voluto molto perché comprendesse che cosa significassero le sue parole e che cosa fosse effettivamente accaduto.

Ricordava di aver avuto voglia di uscire, di cercarli e di far provare loro tanto dolore quanto era quello che avevano inflitto a lui.

Non riusciva quasi ad immaginare che potesse essere accaduta una cosa del genere.

Amava Yuta, gli piaceva, lo eccitava... ma quando si soffermava a guardarlo, assorto, gli sembrava sempre così piccolo e maledettamente ingenuo, così tanto da fargli venire voglia di proteggerlo, di fargli da scudo, e il solo pensiero di aver fallito in quell’occasione lo faceva impazzire.

Continuava a guardarlo, aspettando da lui un segno, il segno che era pronto a farsi aiutare, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice.

Fecero colazione insieme, come tutte le mattine, e Yuta finse di mangiare qualcosa prima di mormorare di essere sazio e tornare in camera da letto, steso sopra il lenzuolo con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Negli ultimi giorni Kame aveva finto di ignorare la cosa e aveva continuato a passare la sua giornata come avrebbe fatto normalmente, ma non quel giorno.

Non poteva concedergli di chiudersi ancora di più a riccio su se stesso, non poteva concedergli di crogiolarsi nel suo dolore senza riuscire a tirarlo fuori.

Era testardo, Kame, ma in quel caso specifico ancor più che averla vinta voleva solo costringere Yuta ad aprirsi, portarlo verso la sua direzione, anche solo per fargli piangere tutte le sue lacrime ed essere poi lì per abbracciarlo.

Per fargli sapere che, in fondo, c’era sempre una soluzione, e che lui non era da solo.

Entrò nella stanza, sedendosi di fianco a lui sul letto come se fosse qualcosa che avrebbe fatto normalmente.

Si azzardò a sporgere una mano verso la sua spalla e a toccarlo, non mancando di notare il lieve spasmo nel braccio di Yuta per quello stesso tocco.

“Non devi aver paura” mormorò il più grande, accarezzandolo lievemente mentre l’altro si abbandonava alla sua mano, apparentemente rilassandosi.

“Lo so” gli disse, con tono così basso che l’altro fece fatica a sentirlo.

Rimasero immobili per qualche minuto, poi Kame vide qualcosa di diverso nello sguardo di Yuta, qualcosa che negli ultimi giorni non c’era mai stato.

Li vide vivi, improvvisamente, poco prima che l’altro si mettesse a sedere, passandosi le mani fra i capelli, tirandoli.

“Mi dispiace, Kazu. Mi dispiace per lo stato in cui sono, mi dispiace perché ti faccio preoccupare e ti costringo a prenderti cura di me, mi...” Kame lo interruppe, osando mettergli le braccia intorno alla vita, stringendolo contro di sé.

“Smettila, Yuu. Non mi costringi a fare niente e non c’è niente per cui tu ti debba dispiacere. Io sono qui accanto a te perché ti amo e perché voglio farlo, e ci starò fino a quando tu non starai meglio, ci volesse anche tutto il tempo del mondo” lo rassicurò, posando la fronte contro la sua e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Tamamori assunse un’espressione ancora più sofferta, sciogliendosi dalla sua presa.

“Vorrei solo poterti dire che andrà tutto bene, ma non posso. Non lo so nemmeno io come mi sentirò domani o il giorno dopo, se... se davvero le cose possono andare meglio”

Kamenashi sentì una stretta all’altezza del petto, ma la ignorò.

Non era lui quello importante, non in quel momento.

“Devi solo fidarti di me, Yuu. Tutto tornerà come prima, te lo prometto. Ti prometto che in qualche modo riuscirò a farti dimenticare quello che ti hanno fatto, e che un giorno diventeranno soltanto un incubo lontano. Io...” non riuscì a finire la frase, che il più piccolo lo interruppe.

“Il punto è che non ci riesco, Kazu!” urlò, rosso in volto e agitandosi sul letto, come in preda ad un attacco di panico. “Continuo a sentire le loro mani addosso, e i loro corpi e le loro voci, e mi sento così orribilmente sporco che mi viene voglia di strapparmi la pelle di dosso. Non ce la faccio a pensare che diventeranno soltanto un incubo, perché sono reali, Kazu, perché mi sono stati addosso, e io mi sento come se ogni punto in cui sono passati andasse a fuoco. Mi sono lavato fino a scorticarmi la pelle, ma riesco ancora a sentirli!” urlò, con tutta la rabbia e il dolore che aveva in corpo, con tutto quello che aveva accumulato dal momento dello stupro, con tutto quello che provava.

Kame si morse un labbro, cercando di calmarsi.

Lo riprese fra le proprie braccia, cullandolo dolcemente, baciandogli piano la fronte e facendolo riabituare al proprio tocco e alla propria pelle e ai propri baci.

“Ci sono qui io, Yuta” ripeté, piano. “Ci sono io, e ci sarà solo il segno delle mie mani e delle mie labbra sulla tua pelle. Ti aiuterò a sentirti di nuovo puro, te lo prometto, a non sentire più le mani di quegli uomini, a non pensarci più nemmeno. Ma... devi permettermi di farlo, Yuu.”

Tamamori parve rifletterci per qualche secondo.

Poi si strinse ancora di più fra le braccia del fidanzato, rannicchiandosi e chiudendo gli occhi solo brevemente, prima di scoppiare in lacrime.

“Aiutami, Kazu” biascicò nel pianto, e Kamenashi sospirò, annuendo lentamente.

“Certo, Yuu” disse, continuando ad accarezzarlo. “Certo che ti aiuterò.”


End file.
